


I'm the Dom Here

by Living_in_SCoups_eyelashes



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anger, Blindfolds, Dom/sub, M/M, One Shot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Living_in_SCoups_eyelashes/pseuds/Living_in_SCoups_eyelashes
Summary: Kidnapped Yuta encounters company heir, Sicheng and.... they do stuff in the hotel room. This is just nasty, I swear





	I'm the Dom Here

**Author's Note:**

> My baby Winwin is still a baby BUT CHINA AIR TURNED HIM INTO A GOD

A day's work brings down even an elephant. Being an office worker, Yuta often finds himself sleeping right after work. On a particular night however, he had awoken to a peculiar scene. 

"What the fuck?" He figured that his wrists were bound behind the chair he was sitting on. He had a blindfold but from the light penetrating through it, he figured he was in a room with a measly light bulb. Had he been kidnapped? He did not even have money for rent. Would his organs be sold? All sorts of thoughts flooded him as his heart rate rose. 

At that moment, he heard the sound of the door creaking open. Foot steps- 1 2 3 4 and 5. It stopped somewhere near him. He knew better than to throw a jab in the face of uncertainty. 

"I got a cute rabbit tonight? Or maybe you're actually a lion?" He scoffed before proceeding to walk in a circle around Yuta. "I'm excited to discover your potential." 

Suddenly, the blindfold was off. Contrary to his prior belief that he had been locked an abandoned basement, a hotel room with all the luxurious items he had only dreamt of was before his eyes. 

A bed about 3 meters wide, glass windows overlooking the city's night lights, mirrors above and infront of the bed, wine bottles, a bathroom without walls - all these seemed surreal when he was just sleeping in his room before. To add on to it, from the lools of the window's view, he is in a tall building almost touching the sky.

Finally, he took up the courage to ask. "Where am I?" His tone was respectful; he was wary of the man behind him. He didn't get an answer. He could see the reflection of the man from the mirror infront of him. His eerie smile across his face proved that he was up to no good. 

"Wine? It's always better when my pet is intoxicated." He held a wine glass up, communicating only through the mirror. 

When Yuta did not answer, he threw the glass violently on the floor, letting shards fly across the room. "You insolent shit." He screamed a she cam flying towards Yuta immediate behind rear. 

A single pull released Yuta from his cuffs but before he could even regain his stance, the man in a white plain shirt pulled him up and pushed him roughly on the bed. His face had hit the soft matress thankfully.

"You think you're so high and mighty? Do you even know who you're dealing with?" Ofcourse Yuta knew nothing. He was a regular office worker who was kidnapped from his home. To avoid further injury, he sat up right to face the angry man. 

"I don't fucking know where I am nor who you are. For all I know, you're some dirty old man trying to get me to suck his dick" All of what he said was true except for the old part. The guy was nothing but old. He may even be younger that Yuta.

"What a sharp tongue." But instead of the angry tone before, he sounded amused. "For a faggot like you, I am god." He declared. 

He took off his clean white top as he sat at the edge of the bed about 4 inches from Yuta. "You're the lucky prey tonight. You will be compensated, if that's what you're worried about."

Being compensated was the last thing in his mind. Would he even be alive after all these? How did they even get him from the comfort of his bed? He had all the questions the man infront of him could answer but the moment didn't call for him being on the questioning side. 

"What do you want from me then?" He bravely asked.

With one swift movement, the topless mananeuvered his legs beside Yuta's waist. "I'm Sicheng. Nice to meet you, Nakamoto." 

If Yuta were to list his weirdest introductions, this would be number 1, no doubt. But after seconds, something clicked in his head. 

"Sicheng? Dong Sicheng? The heir to MY company?" He was frantic when he realized.

"You did your homework? Yes. I am your boss. I think it's good that we establish that." He leaned down closer with a naughty smirk. 

"It still doesn't give you the power to fucking kidnap me and tie me up like this" He protested with a louder voice. 

"Power aye? Such a nice word. If you look around now, who do you think holds the power between us?" 

Silence filled the room for the next minute. It had dawned on Yuta that his lower class played him no card over the young heir.

"I'll tell you what will happen next. You will take your top off, entertain me, then you're free. You'll get your payment once you get home." His voice had no uncertainty in it. All the confidence a human being could possibly muster was there.

Yuta gulped a hundred times in his presence but once he was given the instructions, his throat felt dry. It wasn't the fear kind of drought. If anything, he was excited. Being a closeted gay for all his life let him fuck women while being disgusted at the sight of their feminine bodies. But now, it was as if the heavens had heard his plea. 

Sicheng then lowered his hips unto Yuta's, shamelessly grinding against his crotch. The denim they both wore added intensity to the friction. Although assertive, Sicheng's expression was that of a kitten being spoiled. Yuta thought it was cute. 

He impulsively reached out to Sicheng's exposed nipples. Sicheng jolted out but reflexively pinned Yuta hands to the bed. "You don't get to decide what happens." He warned. 

Right by the bed was a small drawer. Sicheng pulled the topmost compartment out to get what seemed like an adult toy. Yuta had never seen on in person before but he was sure that it was longer than the average dick. 

"I decide and I order." Sicheng firmly said as he slumped down on Yuta's hips. One of his arms were leaning on Yuta's chest for support as his other hand takes the toy up to his mouth. 

He lookked delicate at that moment. Fine details aroused Yuta more than he expected to. Sicheng let out his tongue to rest the head of the dildo on of before pushing about half of it in a swift motion. Yuta could still see his tongue from below him. 

Sicheng answers with a smirk when he looked dkwn at the immersed expression of Yuta. He pushed his hips down to tease him even more. "It's hard being gay, isn't it? Ever tasted a guy?" He asked so casually as if he hadn't been aggressive earlier. 

Yuta could feel his breath slowly hitching. "N-no" He responded. "It's the same with girls, just a different hole." He added. 

"You're entertaining me." Sicheng got off Yuta and put the toy down to take off his pants and underwear leaving him bare and naked. "Like what you see?" 

He was average. His dick, for that matter. His shoulders were wide but fragile and his waist was so small, almost like a girl's. His legs were thin and his bones' outline could easily be traced all over his body. But most importantly, his skin glowed like silk. 

He got onto the bed once more, this time facing Yuta. Yuta had lifted his elbow to support his upper torso to be on the same level. 

He shamelessly opened his long legs exposing everything before Yuta's eyes. His dick had a shade of pink on the head and his hole was reddish. He picks up to toy once more but this time, he extends his arm to force Yuta's mouth open. He pushed it with minimal force but Yuta reciprocated by sucking it. 

"You're dirty." He remarked after pulling the toy out of the hitched-breath Yuta. "I'll show you something dirtier." He aligned the toy with his tightly closed ass. Now that Yuta had sucked it off, he estimated it to be about 3 inches in diameter- that is almost 2 penises combined.

One breath in, Sicheng holds it in as his hand pushes the toy's head beyond his hole. Once inside, his jaw falls open at the suddent stretch. 

It was ecstatic for Yuta. He had only seen in in porn. Sweat dripping down Sicheng's forehead accentuated his glow. Yuta found himself taking off his own pants. 

"Yuta- ah. You must feel this good as well." 

Yuta was taken aback by the sudden change in the younger's tone. It must be his soft side, he thought. 

"Fill me, please. I want to feel all of you inside me" Sicheng was reaching out arm to Yuta as an invitation. The odler had no hesitation as he pounced on him. His right hand held over Sicheng's hand down there.

"Only good kittens get rewarded." Yuta teased but before Sicheng could protest, Yuta pushed the toy all the way inside leaving Sicheng a mess of dripping saliva and sweat. His eyes had rolled back as he takes the humongous toy inside of him. The sensation was that of a thousand needles pricking him all at the same time. His walls were so much in contact with the toy and a little addition of friction could undo him. 

Yuta enjoyed the show before him. He gripped the toy's end which Sicheng had released his hand from. Yuta had control then. Almost maniacally, he thrusted the toy even further the pulled it out until only the head was inside.

He repeatedly thrusted the toy at a pace not made for such a size. Sicheng was leaning back on his elbows for support as he let his head hand back and his legs wide open. He was a mess of moans and groans. 

"Your dick is screaming for help" Yuta whispered into his ear. "Should I let you cum?" 

But he had already lost Sicheng. The young lost one was bucking his hips to meet the toy halfway. Yuta took in the sight of his your heir being undone below him as he thrusted the toy up, hitting Sicheng's prostate for the last time. 

He comes in white ribbons across his abdomen and falls on his back. 

............

 

"Hyung.... you didn't kiss me" Winko pouted while he was snuggled in Yuta's arms. 

"You were so immersed in your role, I couldn't find a timing." Yuta answered while slowly caressing his cheeks. 

"But hyung, did I do well? I took it in so well, didn't I?" Sicheng looked up to receive his validation. 

"You did so well, my baby." Yut kissed his forehead to assure him. 

"Should I be a cop next time? You could be a robber that stole my heart~"


End file.
